Sentinels Universe
The Sentinels Alternate Universe is an alternate Matoran universe. It first majorly diverges from the Core Universe at the creation of a Toa of Gravity named Arinwey. History Early History The early history of the Sentinels Universe is almost identical to that of the Core Universe, and actually first diverges at the creation of the Matoran. Instead of Matoran variations being limited to one gender, the probability of a Matoran being a certain gender is just higher for certain elements. In this reality, Bo-Matoran have a higher probability of being female. The second divergence is when a great being decides to create a Toa of Gravity, and the first Toa of Gravity in existence at that point. Like several of the First Toa, this Toa was never a Matoran, and was named Arinwey. Arinwey then joined the Toa Cordak, the first Toa team. When the team was attacked by Zyglak, Arinwey's actions enabled most of the team to survive. Five out of the original Nine members survive, as opposed to only Lesovikk. Additionally, when the Kanohi dragon attacked Metru Nui, it was locked away by a small team of Toa consisting of Mareela, Kielor, Orokul, Vitdura, and Calorrid. This team of Toa was set up by Arinwey, negating the need for the wandering Toa team who stopped the Dragom in the Core reality. Later, exploration of the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe was encouraged by Arinway, along with other authority figures, such as the Turaga of Metru Nui. This resulted in areas like the Southern Island chains becoming much more heavily populated than in the core universe. After the Matoran Civil war, the Toa Valmai (sent to revive Mata Nui) faced a unique guardian they didn't encounter in other realities, designed as an extra failsafe by the Great Beings. A silver being powered by a decoy Mask of Life, it would unexpectedly release a large mutagenic wave across the area, altering many nearby life-forms. Shortly after this, when the Makuta make Teridax the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, some of the Makuta that were hunted down and killed for siding with the Brotherhood's original leader, Miserix, were instead not killed, but disappeared and went into hiding. Later history Around 3,000 years before the present time, when the Shadowed One planned to capture a Toa of Psionics, instead of targeting Toa Varian, as in the Core reality, he instead attempts to capture a Toa of Psionics named Kazepza. Kazepza, alone and without aid, was much more easily captured. As she is being taken captive, she abandons her mask in the vain hope somebody will find it and go looking for her. Later, the Toa fortress in which the Makoki stone is kept was raided by twoSkakdi thieves. However, they failed in their goal of taking the Makoki stone and were imprisoned. Soon after, the fortress was attacked by Frostelus, but the remainder of the Toa Cordak arrived and saved the structure from destruction. The fortress was later re-outfitted as a base for Toa to train and gather, and the Frostelus were relocated or killed to prevent further attacks. Key differences from canon Trivia * The scenario in which the Toa Cordak save the Toa fortress from being destroyed was actually experienced in a vision by Lesovikk in the Core Reality. In the Sentinels Universe, it happens in real life. Category:Universes Category:Universes